


un·re·quit·ed

by cattosun (rosetinteday)



Series: The Book of Almost [1]
Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Kim Yohan and Kim Wooseok are Siblings, M/M, No Beta, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, lapslock
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinteday/pseuds/cattosun
Summary: unrequited;un·re·quit·ed/ˌənrəˈkwīdəd/adjective(of a feeling, especially love) not returned or rewarded.
Relationships: Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul
Series: The Book of Almost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962571





	un·re·quit·ed

**Author's Note:**

> uh, well, if you stumble upon this work, hope you like it i guess

“han, kapan mau nembak hangyul?” yohan yang lagi mau nuang susu ke gelasnya mendadak bengong. telinganya nggak salah denger nih?

“random amat kak? masih pagi nih, sarapan dulu.” katanya lagi sambil nyodorin sekotak sereal kesayangan ke kakaknya, wooseok. tapi bukannya diambil malah kakak yang dimaksud ngeliatin yohan dengan ekspresi yang lumayan serius. “nggak capek ngegantungin perasaan orang?”

yohan nelan ludah. kok mendadak jadi diintrogasi gini sih? mana kakaknya biarpun mungil tatapannya selalu berhasil bikin orang mati kutu. iya, termasuk yohan. dua puluh tahun, tinggi lebih dari 180, tapi kalau udah dipelototin tetap aja rasanya balik ke umur bocah lagi. yohan tetap mengkeret di hadapan sulung keluarga kim.

“hangyul anak baik. paham juga segala kejelekan kamu. mau disuruh nunggu sampai kapan?” masih juga dicecar pertanyaan yang sama. wooseok milih duduk di kursi seberang adiknya. ngambil dua tangkup roti, diolesin selai coklat sambil sesekali natap mata adiknya.

“nanti kak.” jawab yohan, kaku. “belum siap.”

“jangan sampai nyesel kalau hangyul capek nunggu. hati orang nggak ada yang tau.”

cuma bisa angguk kepala pasrah sebagai jawaban. yohan nggak mau mikirin kemungkinan itu. kemungkinan kalau hangyul beneran bosen nunggu dan pindah ke lain hati.

apalagi yohan tau, nanti, kalau itu kejadian dia nggak bisa nyalahin siapa-siapa selain dirinya sendiri.

-

dan mungkin sesekali yohan butuh disentil semesta.

-

satu semester penuh tambah sekian bulan, yohan fokus ngejar program pertukaran pelajar dan tandingnya. satu semester penuh tambah sekian bulan, dia minta hangyul untuk tunggu. lagi. tanpa kepastian sampai kapan ada kejelasan.

harusnya, yohan nggak perlu kaget ketika dia balik ke kampus dan hangyul memutuskan untuk nggak lagi nunggu. harusnya yohan nggak kaget kalau senyum lebar hangyul nggak lagi ditunjukkan buat dia seorang. harusnya.

tapi kenyataannya perutnya macam ditonjok waktu lihat hangyul sama laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya. lari-larian, ketawa bareng, ngisengin satu sama lain. hangyul keliatan bahagia. hangyul keliatan lebih ceria dari apa yang ada diingatan yohan. hangyul bahagia.

“oh, han, dah balik ngampus lagi?”

saking seriusnya merhatiin hangyul dan _temennya_ , yohan sampai nggak sadar yang dia perhatiin dah berdiri di depan mata. sambil senyum. agak sedih, nggak selebar tadi. salah yohan.

“jun, tunggu di sana ya. mau ngobrol bentar sama temen.”

ah, beneran cuma temen ya sekarang.

“sorry. sorry udah seenaknya minta lu nunggu tanpa kepastian. lu berhak marah ke gua, gyul.” kata-kata itu keluar gitu aja dari mulut yohan. dia nggak nyesel, cuma, kecewa aja. nggak bisa nyampein isi kepala juga hatinya dengan lebih baik.

“buat apa gua marah, han? nggak guna juga kan? nggak bakal bikin lu tiba-tiba nembak gua?” sebelah alis hangyul naik, harusnya jadi keliatan ngeledek. tapi yang ada hangyul keliatan udah pasrah. udah rela serelanya ngelepasin perasaannya ke yohan.

“jadwal latihan nggak jelas aja lu bete banget, han. coba bayangin ini hati gua yang lu suruh nunggu tanpa tau sampai kapan?”

 _ouch_... dia, sejahat itu ya?

“ya, mungkin emang bukan jodoh hahaha.” hangyul bercanda, padahal segala bahasa tubuhnya seolah lagi neriakin yohan dan kebodohannya. yohan cuma bisa nunduk, nggak berani natap mata sahabatnya dari kecil. sahabat yang tulus sayang ke dia, tapi malah disia-siain.

“dah ya, hyeongjun nanti kelamaan nungguinnya.” waktu dipeluk, yohan diam aja. kaget, sebelum buru-buru peluk hangyul balik dengan erat.

“maaf, gua emang bodoh.” bisiknya penuh penyesalan.

“jangan kelamaan sedihnya, han. inget, bahagia bisa lu temuin dimana aja.”

terus pelukannya dilepas, hangyul jalannya mundur perlahan sebelum akhirnya bener-bener balik badan. ibaratnya nutup pintu rapat-rapat buat cerita setengah jadi antara mereka. cerita antara kim yohan dan lee hangyul yang nggak bisa berakhir sama-sama.


End file.
